Nuestra Primera Pelea
by MarianMoon
Summary: ¡Ellos jamas habían tenido que pasar por una situación así! Eran protegida y guardian, si eso todos ya lo sabían, pero jamas nadie pensó estar vivo para presenciar el infierno en persona, ellos dos ¡habían tenido su primera pelea! De alguna extraña forma llego a oídos de su familia y amigos, los cuales no podían quedarse sentados, ¡Lord Sesshomaru y Rin, no teman!


Inuyasha es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi, todos los derechos le pertenecen. Esto es solo un fic de una fan, sin fines comerciales.

¡Espero que les guste el episodio! ¡No olviden dejar sus opiniones!

\- One-Shot, Extenso -

" **Nuestra primera pelea"**

En ciertas ocasiones de la vida, todo ser tiene las ganas de no dar explicaciones a nadie. Tal vez eso se deba a la simple explicación que uno es un ser independiente y no tiene que ir por la vida respondiendo a nada, pero ese no era el caso del lord de las tierras del Oeste Sesshomaru en este instante.

¿Por qué? Pues se sentía observado, como si hubiera cometido un pecado imperdonable, como si él fuera la representación física de la palabra basura, cuando en su mente era todo lo contrario ya que no encontraba motivos tan grandes para que todos, y subrayamos todos, sus discípulos, sirvientes que vivían en su palacio y en sus aldeas lo vieran como a un bicho raro el cual había que eliminar, no exterminar que es aún peor.

En otro momento de su vida hubiera matado a cualquier sirviente que osara en mirarlo con tanto recelo por más de dos segundos, pero primero no podía quedarse sin súbditos para su reino y dos, tal vez… había una mínima posibilidad de que tuvieran algo de razón en verlo así.

Y todas esas ideas cruzadas lo atacaban mientras cumplían su tiempo de firmado de tratados en su despacho. Él era lord del Oeste y tenía una responsabilidad de mantener el reino de su padre en pie como el más grande, mientras que su hermano se ocupaba del Este la otra parte del reino del gran Ino no Taisho y que por alguna razón él estaba también leyendo esos tratados cuando de esa parte del territorio se ocupaba el imbécil de Inuyasha.

¿Pero por qué hacía eso si no era su parte de territorio? Pues al fin al cabo ambos eran herederos del gran reino e Inuyasha aún no estaba bien preparado para hacerse cargo completamente del Este. Si bien Inuyasha ya vivía con sus amigos en el castillo muy cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, aún estaba teniendo clases de monarquía correspondientes para poder prepararlo decentemente y que no llevara al reino completo de su padre a una directa ruina.

Y alguien tenía que ocuparse de ambos reinos mientras el principito bebe estudiaba.

Pero más allá de encargarse del reino entero, él tenía en esos momentos preocupaciones más serias. Su mayor preocupación era un pre-adolecente de trece años, la cual luego de un breve intercambio de palabras con él tomo al dragón ah-uhn y se fue volando al castillo del principito bebe.

No entendía porque se había molestado tanto, incluso le había pisado un pie y sacado la lengua con la cara roja por alguna razón que él no entendía.

\- Una razón que no entiendes Sesshomaru porque eres bruto y despistado- Ah, y ni que hablar que hasta sus nana, quien lo había cuidado cuando sus padres se iban de viaje ahora también estaba reprochándole por cosas que él no entendía. Y todos se preguntaran porque no le replicaba nada a esa mujer que no aparentaba más de veintitantos años (2700 años reales) si él era el dueño de todo, pues simplemente había aprendido de niño por las malas a jamás contradecirla y muchos menos interrumpirla cuando estaba en medio de sus extensos discursos.

\- Pues sé clara- Gruño molesto. Era mucho más sencillo mostrarle el hecho que lo tenía metido en ese tremendo lio, pero no todos querían que se diera cuenta de su error, ¡pues era un perro no un adivino!

Y con toda la paz del mundo su nana Yume se sentó y sirvió te para ambos, pues tendría que darle una explicación muy larga al parecer y estaba dispuesto a escucharla, tal vez había cometido un error algo muy extraño en él y quien sabe tal vez era su turno de callarse y escuchar, una muyyyy larga charla.

O . n. O –

\- Inuyasha ve y ayuda a Sota a poner la mesa- Grito Aome desde su ahora amplia cocina con sus ayudantes, las cuales su cuñado había sido amable de mandar luego de que Inuyasha decidiera hacerse cargo de su herencia, es decir, el Este.

Jamas en su vida hubiera pensado que estaría viviendo en un castillo con ¡un príncipe! Que vueltas daba la vida, en un principio no se creyó capaz de tomar tal papel importante, pero con ayuda de estudios, sus amigos y familia ahora agrandada todo iría bien!

\- Aome ya está casi todo listo- Anuncio su madre con un hermoso kimono puesto, era un día especial en todo el mundo, pues así por lo menos en su época y porque no seguir la tradición en la época feudal, hoy era Navidad.

Sería la primera Navidad que festejaría en la época feudal y gracias a Dios su familia había podido cruzar por el pozo luego de varios intentos de hacer funcionar el poso de los huesos. Festejarían tan hermosa fecha con Sango/Miroku/Kohaku, su familia, los aldeanos, sus amigos demonios que tantos habían hecho en el viaje en busca de destruir a Naraku, ¡hasta la señora Irasue había prometido ir! Todo era increíble, claramente había invitado también a su cuñado el cual se había llevado a Rin de vacaciones a su reino dos meses y que por alguna razón no había parecido.

Le pareció extraño escuchar un gruñido proveniente del cielo. Debía admitir que se sorprendio cuando al salir al patio junto a Sango noto que Rin estaba acompañada por Ah-Un y Jaken, pero sin Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué no estaría su cuñado con ellos? Luego de unas breves explicaciones entendió toda la situación, que podía esperar de un perro como Sesshomaru si había tenido casi la misma guerra existencial con Inuyasha para invitar a Koga a su fiesta de navidad.

Qué conservadores eran esos dos, al parecer y por los dichos de Jaken, Rin y su cuñado habían tenido su primera discusión en … era la primera y jamás había imaginado el sapo que la mocosa se plantara de esa manera al amo y señor del castillo. Rin era valiente y defendía sus posiciones algo que había aprendido desde niña, y ese era un aspecto que su cuñado apreciaba a simple vista, pero era muy irónico que ahora ese mismo aspecto le hiciera una mala pasada.

Según Jaken su cuñado se había negado rotundamente a ir a la celebración de navidad ya que según sus creencias, orgullo o vaya saber quién carajo que ir a una celebración así era una pérdida de tiempo o en dichos de Sesshomaru sonaría algo así: "Una celebración que solo causa una pérdida de tiempo importante a mis actividades y que es sumamente sin importancia". Y sì como no iba a entender a la pobre niña que encima debía pasar por todos esos momentos hormonales asquerosos que toda mujer pasa a partir de los trece años, además tenía que estar aguantando el amargado humor de su cuñado que ciertamente dicho, con la voz que tenía el mensaje que le dio en respuesta a su invitación seguramente había sonado feo, y con lo sensible que estaba Rin… pobre debió ser una patada al hígado.

Ni siquiera había comentado absolutamente nada de sus aventuras en el gran castillo del Oeste, definitivamente estaba dolida, encaprichada y de alguna forma la entendía a la perfección. A veces ella misma quisiera que Inuyasha fuera un poco más compresivo en cuestiones sentimentales si uno hablaba, pero qué podía hacer, era un demonio y no todos era eran sensibles y abierto a ciertas situaciones, no le sería extraño que su cuñado ni siquiera hubiera entendido la razón del descontento de la niña, pues siendo hombre el mensaje era blanco o negro, pero siendo mujer existía una escala infinita de grises y que ellos no serían capaces de comprender jamás, incluso el monje Miroku un gran conocedor femenino cometía sus errores y no entendía porque Sango se enfadaba tanto.

Pero tal vez su cuñado se hubiera propasado un poco en frialdad ya que incluso Jaken parecía molesto al hablar de él, solo esperaba que todo al final del día saliera bien y que pudieran pasar un velada maravillosa.

O. O –

El día transcurrió sin mucha demora dada la cantidad de actividades que cada persona tenia otorgada. Una extensa mesa se propuso en el patio principal del castillo, aún en construcción por cierto, pero eso no quitaba que al parecer la naturaleza les brindaría una hermosa velada llena de un cielo estrellado, perfecto para los fuegos artificiales.

Un gran banquete se servía en esa mesa, grandes decoraciones e incluso música adornaba el ambiente tan especial donde claramente no faltaban las flores, que cierta niña se había dedicado a poner en cada centro de mesa mientras otros se encargaba de preparar los utensilios y no paraban de entrar tantos conocidos y viejos amigos del grupo de Inuyasha.

\- Es una lástima que Sesshomaru no haya venido Kagome- Comento Sango mientras terminaba de adornarle el cabello a sus mellizas.- Hubiera sido lindo que compartiera esta noche con Inuyasha y Rin –

La sacerdotisa respondió melancólica, hubiera sido lindo además también estaría la señora Irasue y sería una gran ocasión para presentar a sus familias completas. – Espero que Sesshomaru se dé cuenta rápido de la situación, para él no es un problema la velocidad-

El tiempo transcurrió y varios de sus amigos llegaron, Koga, Ayame, Shiori y su madre, Jinenji, los niños de las cuatro islas, entre otros. Todo era perfecto exceptuando un pequeño detalle, muy importante según Rin y que Jaken, Sota, Shipoo y Kohaku no entendía el porqué, cosas de mujeres según los niños, un jarrón no tenía sus flores. ¿Y cuál era el gran problema? Se escondía y listo, cuando apareciera la comida y la fiesta nadie recordaría esas flores, aunque era muy hermosas si debían admitir.

Sin muchas explicaciones que dar Rin se dirigió al campo de flores más cercano para buscar las mismas flores de los otros floreros ¡Por qué? Pues iba a ir Irasue al palacio y Aome quería darle una buena impresión a la madrasta de su esposo y ella la ayudaría a como diera lugar. No por anda las lecciones con su nana mientras estaba en el castillo de cierto perro idiota servirían para nada.

Con mucho cuidado intento no estropear el kimono nuevo que su amo le había dado el primer día de su llegada al palacio. ¡Era una lástima que el muy idiota no estuviera para ver lo muy lindo que le quedaba! Estaba enojada y ella no era caprichosa solo quería que su amo pasara un lindo momento en familia con su hermano y su madre, acaso era tanto pedir.

Aunque ella también había tendió sus errores, era bueno reconocerlo. Le grito jamás había hecho algo así con él cuando siempre la trataba frio sí, pero amable y suavemente. ¡Lo odiaba tanto! Porque tenía que ser tan querible a sus ojos, solo quería pasar tiempo con su señor y darle el obsequio de navidad que tanto se esforzó en hacerle.

Aome había dicho que Navidad no solo era una época para celebrar, sino para expresar a los seres queridos cuanto uno los aprecia mediante obsequios, abrazos, etc. Ese había sido su plan desde un inicio, esa fiesta había sido planeada desde hacía tiempo por Aome y ella no dudo en querer regalarle obsequios a su familia. Por eso mismo en uno de los viajes de su amiga a su época ella la acompaño en secreto para poder tener ideas de que iba a regalarle especialmente a su señor y al señor Jaken, Aome también se había emocionado con la idea porque luego recordó que Navidad también era una perfecta época para regalarle algo a la persona especial de cada uno, según ella también vería que regalarle a Inuyasha como obsequio de amor verdadero.

A ella a pesar de seguir siendo una niña también le atrajo la atención ese punto, ciertamente quería hacer lo mismo con el hermano mayor del oreja de perros, no era para ella una sorpresa sentir esa especie de sentimientos para con su señor, cuando bien sabía que se había enamorado de él apenas lo encontró herido. Por eso se había esforzado tanto en construir un paraguas a su señor, y ustedes preguntaran porque demonios un paraguas.

Pues tejerle una bufanda hubiera sido una total pérdida de tiempo, dado que el ya portaba su estola y bueno su cabello no estaba exento la humedad y friz de las gotas de lluvia, además era compacto podía cargarlo en Ah-Uh y llevarlo por si acaso, había sonado perfecto cuando lo pensó y se esforzó tanto en mejorar sus dibujos en pintura acrílica anti- antigua que ahora caía en cuenta que no podría entregarle su obsequio en tiempo y forma.

¡Y eso la molesto mucho! Todo sería perfecto si ese perro hubiera querido ser por única vez en su extensa vida algo sociable. Pero no, hasta ella que siempre respetaba las decisiones de su amo se hartó, pues no entendía como alguien podría ser tan anti-sociable y obstinado. Solo quería verlo en una situación que no fuera batallas/misiones/reuniones/deberes etc. Quería verlo relajado, sin preocupaciones ya que sabía que se esforzaba por mantener en excelente estado el territorio de su padre, seguramente también para hacerlo sentir orgulloso aunque ya no estuviera en ese mundo y ella sabía que su padre seguramente lo estaba.

\- Y así llegamos a esto- Estaba molesta se podía ver en el siempre hecho de como sacaba las flores de la tierra y eso la molestaba más porque siempre lo hacía con delicadeza para no lastimarlas y ahora al parecer su cuerpo se expresaba de esa forma.

Ya casi anochecía y seguramente la cena estaba por comenzar, debería irse rápido. El estar sola en un campo de flores era sinónimo de ser una presa fácil y muy apetitosa para demonios de baja estirpe que solo buscaban divertirse un rato.

\- Pero qué tenemos aquí- "Hay no"… si bien dicho sus hermosos sueños se hicieron realidad, esta parecía irónico por favor. Sintió que la rodeaba, la rodeaba un maldito hombre cien-pies asqueroso. – Qué hace una tierna niña sola a estas horas… ¿no tienes familia querida?-

\- Claro que sí, ahora que lo dice ya debo irme- Tomo sus flores y se volteo hacia el castillo, pero se vio interrumpida por el monstruo que se puso frente a ella.- Por favor, debo irme.

\- Pero si yo puedo llevarte con ellos, debes extrañarlos mucho- Se acercó lentamente, ella retrocedió- Lo recuerdas verdad, como tu madre murió para protegerte-

Genial encima tenía la fortuna de haberse conseguido un cien-pies bidente. Inuyasha ya le había contado que su especialidad eran mirar en el interior de sus víctimas para así sacar la información necesaria para distraerlos y posteriormente devorarlos.- Puedo llevarte con ella por siempre-

\- ¡No gracias prefiero quedarme así!- Corrió en otra dirección con todo lo que sus cortas piernas le dieron, gracias entrenamiento prenso- Pero no pudo festejar por ya que el cien pies la perseguía por detrás- ¡Fuera déjame en paz! ¡Inuyasha, Aome!-

\- ¡Confía en mi niña humana!- Estiro su brazo de forma sobre natural para poder alcanzarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo el mismo fue cortado desgarradora mente por una luz verde brillante. ¡Agh maldición, tu maldito!- Allá por el cielo estaba su enemigo mirándolo con rabia, ahora lo haría pagar por haberlo herido de esa manera, nada como un perro demonio de cena.-¡Hoy será tu fin!- Chilló antes de lanzarse con todo hacia su enemigo.

\- Hmp, ¿acaso crees que el gran Sesshomaru se dejaría vencer por alguien como tú?- Afilo sus garras llenas de veneno brillantes antes de lanzar su látigo contra ese cien-pies cabeza hueca- Patético-

Poco se puede decir de como quedo el cuerpo de ese imbécil cien-pies luego de sufrir en carne propia un ataque del Lord Sesshomaru luego de intentar matar a su protegida. Realmente poco se podía decir, ya que poco quedo de ese cuerpo que ahora solo era polvo llevándose en el viento de una noche estrellada.

\- Señor Sesshomaru – Realmente le sentaba bien la luz de la luna a su amo, más si este bajaba con toda la delicadeza que ese hombre desprendía simplemente al caminar, verlo volar era algo que le encantaba. Cualquier persona pensaría como esa niña no podía temerle a un ser demoniaco que recién había aniquilado a otro ser vivo. Pues era una buena pregunta, pero ella sabía que él jamás le haría daño ya que ella era la protegida del Lord Sesshomaru y era un título que amaba.- Gracias por salvarme- Este asintió en respuesta, ella siempre le agradecía incluso cuando sabía bien que no era necesario que lo hiciera. Se acercó lentamente hasta que se sentó en floreado suelo, el no era bueno para las palabras por eso mismo que esperaba que ella entendiera el mensaje.

Fue extraño ver su señor sentarse para luego darle la espalda y regalarle una leve mirada. ¿Es que no sabía que ella adoraba tocar su bello y largo cabello?, o…. ¡sería posible que esa fuera la forma de hacer las paces! Claro, si su amo estaba dejando de la lado su orgullo ella también debía hacerlo, la discusión la habían generado ambos incluso si era la primera que tenían lo mejor sería solucionarlo lo más rápido posible.

Lo mismo creía el Lord por cierto, su nana casi lo había echado de su palacio para que fuera a enmendar su error con Rin, "las mujeres tenemos corazones sensibles incluso siendo niñas". Eso había dicho su nana, si había decido pasar "Navidad" con toda su familia, no podía no aparecer con un obsequio para su protegida, por eso mismo no tardó mucho en elegir uno bonito y salir en dirección a la aldea de su hermano.

\- Rin nosotros estamos conectados- Misteriosamente su orgullo no se vía afectado por lo que estaba diciendo- incluso aunque estemos separados y en desacuerdo. Siempre estaremos unidos, este Sesshomaru lo afirma-¿Acaso ese sonido molesto era llanto?, ¿su protegida estaba llorando? Jamás se hubiera esperado que su protegida se hubiera puesto a sollozar de la nada, qué había dicho ahora si tuvo tacto y cuidado como le habían dicho que hiciera- ¿Por qué lloras Rin? –

\- ¡Rin también lo siente mi señor!- Pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo muy exagerado por parte de su "humana". Así que ella también estaba molesta consigo misma, al parecer lo había extrañado, algo en su interior lo hizo sentirse cálido por dentro.- ¡Rin a veces se olvida que a pesar de ser muy inteligente usted sigue siendo un perro y su cerebro no capta mucho el mensaje si no es directo!- ¿Qué demonios dijo?, ¡Él no era ningún lento!, ¿de dónde saco esas ideas locas esa niña?- ¡Voy a tener más en cuenta lo que dice el señor Jaken!-

\- Jaken- Ahora sabía a quién debería matar por meterle esas ideas a su humana. Sapo estúpido si él era el menos indicado para decir eso, era un sapo cuanta inteligencia podría llegar a tener si era un sapo. Debería replantearse porque lo dejaba seguir siendo su sirviente.- No te preocupes, mejor vamos al castillo de Inuyasha va a comenzar a llover y es Navidad- Adiós orgullo fue hermoso haberte conocido pensó.

Pero valía la pena los ojos de la niña se iluminaron como dos solos a penas escucho eso salir de sus labios y sin contar que empezó a saltar, hasta que empezó a llover.- Vamos Rin- Volando llegaría más rápido, pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo de las manos. – Si llueve es hora de darle su obsequio señor Sesshomaru- Había determinación en sus ojos, ¿un obsequio para el?.

Sin más Rin saco un pequeña bolsista rosado de su kimono, el cual con pronunciar unas simples palabras se convirtió en una puerta. Sí ese había sido obsequio de su madre para el cumpleaños de la niña, ¿qué escondería ella ahí? Sus orbes dorados se agrandaron al escuchar como Rin movía cosa tras cosa, ¿qué cosas podría tener ella ahí dentro? Era mágico seguro, obsequio de su madre y sus raras ideas.

Luego de volver todo a su origen, su protegida le entrego una caja con un moño adornándola.- Espero que le guste mi señor, ¡feliz Navidad!- Un tanto dudoso acepto el obsequio y comenzó a deslazar el moño, una fina caja de cuero tenía frente a sus ojos y entonces la abrió…

La cara del Lord era un poema, estaba sorprendido enserio y su rostro no evitaba ocultarlo. ¿Un qué era eso? Ya recordaba, en su infancia había visto a su madre e incluso padre usarlo en ocasiones de lluvia, no recordaba el nombre muy bien…- Es un paraguas para la lluvia-Comento su protegida mientras observaba como el demonio los sacaba de su delicado lugar.

Era blanco, con un mango marrón, dibujos en dorado violeta y detalles en rojo. Estaba muy cuidadosamente hecho, con buenos materiales muy era resistente y grande para cubrir todo su cuerpo desde arriba. ¿Cómo su protegida había conseguido algo así?- ¿Rin?

Ella se sonrojo, ahora el momento- Yo lo hice señor Sesshomaru, llevo tiempo, pero que le guste- Rio poniendo su mano detrás de su cabello nerviosa- Es para que su cabello y usted no se vean afectado por la lluvia- Su amo era muy exigente en cuanto el uso personal de sus prendas, había visto varias personas con obsequios rechazados por su señor- ¿Y qué le parece?-

\- ¿El qué? - Ahora si le estaba tomando el pelo ese perro, quería jugar su amo, de eso no había dudas- Hablas de esto…Sí me gusta.- Termino con una semi- sonrisa en un frio rostro luego de abrir el paraguas y cubrirse de la lluvia.

Ante aquel gesto Rin sonrió dulcemente para luego aceptar la mano de su señor. El ver al gran Sesshomaru sonreír para muchos era presagio de desgracia, para otros de muerte e inclusive algo peor si eso existía. Era una regla para todos, excepto para Rin que realmente se contentaba por la felicidad de su amo, era muy posible que a veces sonriera de forma espeluznante frente a sus enemigos próximos a morir, pero con ella sabía bien que lo hacía de corazón, tal vez no era muy expresivo aunque eso quitaba que era sincero.

Además ella mejor que nadie sabía el esfuerzo que su amo hacia al acompañarla a una velada con tantas personas en un ámbito que no fuera negocios o batallas, era nuevo y extraño para un ser que nunca creyó poder sentir algo que no fuera sed de poder y grandeza. Ella bien entendía que él era un novato en ese ámbito, pero podían aprender juntos y ver otra perspectiva de la vida un tanto distinta.

Para su suerte Rin no era la única que pensaba de ese modo, el Lord jamás creyó que podría llegar a hacer lo que esos instantes hacía, era algo muy arriesgado estar para un demonio como el con la guardia baja, no había aprendido ello más bien iba en contra de todas sus… ahora antiguas creencias y todo de alguna forma gracias a esas personas quienes aguardaban en ese castillo, pero principalmente gracias a esa niña quien tomaba su garra sin temor a ser dañada, seguramente sabía que él a pesar de ser "el perfecto asesino" como indicaba su nombre jamás podría llegar a hacerlo más bien todo lo contrario, haría hasta lo imposible para mantenerla a salvo y cumpliría la promesa de ambos, silenciosa más sin embargo irrompible…

Dos personas que se prometen a estar juntos por siempre sin decirlo, en término humanos "almas gemelas", en dichos demoníacos "compañeros". Pero tal vez la mejor forma de unir esos dos términos sea con una historia de cientos de años…

"La leyenda del hilo rojo"

 _ **\- ¿Fin?-**_

Espero les guste este fic, que si ocurrió en un sueño y sea de su agrado.

A mí en lo personal me gustó mucho como quedo y espero que a ustedes también. No olviden dejar comentarios sip? n.n Besos!


End file.
